Don't Forget You Love Him
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: It was. A dark, small room. "Kyo-kun?" "Tohru!" Laughter. Not good laughter. Evil, maniacal laughter. And two teens holding hands...Tohru and Kyo are left alone for a week. Akito finds out. And, even worse, Shigure and Yuki DON'T COME BACK Kyoru-NO LEMON-
1. Alone?

**A/N-**Hi. This is my first fan fic here, so please be nice! Um. yeah. Hi. I love Kyo, he's mine! I wish. But yeah. This is rated T because of Kyo and maybe a few other things...Oh yes! right. This story is dedicated to Sailorprincess3234 because she is so nice, and a really good friend, not only on here but on another place too. So thanks!

**SummaryChapter One- **Tohru finds out that she and Kyo will be spending a week alone together at home. O.O

**Disclaimer-**Sadly, I own not the characters of Fruits Basket, or the actual Basket full of Fruits and a riceball. sigh But I do own a cute kitten which I named Smoky.

The day came. The dreaded day. Testing day.

Tohru Honda sighed as she stood beside the stove, dressed in her school uniform, making breakfast for everyone. Meanwhile, two high school boys stood beside the stairs, one with firey orange hair, one with purple-grey. Yuki Sohma was standing camly as ever while Kyo Sohma, his cousin, was yelling at him.

"Don't be a girl! You damn rat, I'm gonna beat you one day"

Tohru watched helplessly, as always, while they argued.

"Stupid cat, you should know by now not to think you'll ever beat me."Yuki said.

"YEAH? YOU DAMN-"Kyo started, but couldn't finish due to the fact that Yuki had just kicked his face. Kyo fell over.

Tohru squealed. "Um...you guys,"she said nervously,"breakfast is ready"

"Thank you, Honda-san,"Yuki said walking over to the table at which they all ate. "Hello Yuki, Kyo!"sang Shigure, another cousin,"and my flower!"A perverted one.

"Thank you for this delectable dish Thoru-kun!"Shigure said.

"Yes, Honda-san, this is wonderful,"Yuki agreed, nodding.

Then both turned to look at Kyo.

"It's ok, I guess..."he muttered. _Damn it! I can't even say I like the food for that damn rat is in here!_

"Oh,"Tohru blushed,"thank you all. But it's not really that good..."

"Of course it is,"Yuki said bluntly, sticking some kind of food in his mouth. A/N-Don't ask me!

Then they all ate in silence for a while, the gloom obvious to everyone except Tohru, who was eating happily, until Shigure said, "Well...aren't we all down in the dumps? I'll lighten this up by getting **AAYA **over here!"

"Don't you dare,"Kyo said menacingly.

"I'll rip out your intestines and feed them to Haru,"Yuki threatened.

Tohru was just surprised. "Uh..."

Shigure hurriedly rushed to his room, shaking with fear.

_I wonder why Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun hate Ayame-san so much, _Tohru thought, _He's not a bad guy really!!_

* * *

After breakfast, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked to school. Tohru danced along happily, and the other two just sweat-dropped at her happiness. They didn't fight at all, but a dead silence loomed over them.

As they soon later walked into the classroom, Tohru sat down near Uo and Hana, her two best friends. "So Tohru, how would you like being alone with carrot top for a week?"the yankee asked straight up.

* * *

**Ok, so apparently Tohru has no idea whatsoever that she's going to be alone with Kyo. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! And yes, I know it was short, but I do things short. And I garentee the next shall be longer! **

**Love ya all for reading,**

**_ Kyo Rox My Sox! _**


	2. The Beauty Of the Sky

**A/N-**Hi! It's me! I hope more people read it than reviewed. I only had a few. So yeah.

**Summary (Chapter 2)-**Tohru and Kyo start their home alone adventures.

**Disclaimer-**Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket. Or Hawaii. But someday...oh yes...evil evil Anyway. I do own the plot, and that's all I think...

**Dedication-**Hey. I'm dedicating this to Sailorpriness3234. She is making a few great fan fics, and one is even dedicated to me! It's called, " Consequences and Repercussions ." Thanks!

* * *

Tohru blinked. "Um...what?"she asked, confused.

"Oh, come on,"Uo said. "You know, The Prince is going-"

But Uo was interrupted by the teacher, who began class. "Hello everybody. I would like to remind you all that our Student Council President, Yuki Sohma, will be going to Hawaii. If you don't know, that is in the United States."

Tohru looked at Uo. "But why would I be alone with Kyo? Shigure will be-"she started, whispering, but the teacher went on.  
"He had the choice to take one family member with him, and chose his cousin, Shigure Sohma."

Tohru's mouth dropped to the ground for a moment. Then she resumed her usual happiness on the outside. _So I will be alone with Kyo-kun for...how long?_

She looked up at the teacher. She said nothing more about it, but was talking to Yuki.

Tohru looked over to Kyo curiously. What will he think?

Kyo was just sitting at his desk, being taunted by his classmates about his hair, as usual. He didn't seem to care about being alone with Tohru. Of course, how long could it possibly be if Kyo didn't care?

"Honda-san,"said a voice behind her. She jumped and looked up to see Yuki. "Hello, Yuki-kun!"she greeted him happily.

"Hello. I was just wondering, is it a problem?"Yuki asked.

"P-problem?"

"I mean, that I will be taking Shigure to Hawaii for a week? Is it okay that I'm leaving you with that stupid cat?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yes. It's fine! Really,"Tohru reassured him.

_A week...That's how long it will be,_ she thought.

"Okay then,"Yuki nodded, and smiled.

All the girls anywhere near him glared at Tohru thinking something along the lines of, _'Oh! That girl! She gets all of the Prince's smiles! I'm in the cold, dark nothingness! I need his smile!'_

* * *

The rest of the day went on as usual, except for everybody clustering Yuki more than usual, with him being absent for a week soon.

So as soon as school was out, Yuki was thoroughly exhausted. He could hardly walk home for being so tired.

"Oh don't worry about him! He's going to Hanii for a week to relax! And he's taking the damn dog with him!"Kyo said.

"You stupid cat,"Yuki glared at Kyo, "It's not 'Hanii', it's 'Hawaii,'"

"Dammit! Who cares about some stupid United Whatever!!"Kyo yelled.

"Um...you guys?"Tohru asked. She looked around as many eyes traveled to the shouting. "Uh..."Tohru's hair was sticking up everywhere, and she was very embarrassed.

Just then, Kyo tried to punch Yuki, but Yuki dodged.

"Ehhk! Kyo-kun? Um...Yuki-kun doesn't feel well,"Tohru said as Kyo began punching and Yuki began dodging, and each and every eye was on them."He shouldn't be fighting, or he'll-"

Just then, POOF! Yuki turned into a rat.

Tohru hurriedly picked him and his clothes up off the ground, and hid his clothes in her bag while putting Yuki in her pocket.

Luckily, nobody saw him turn into a rat, so it was all right.

Yuki changed back just when they all walked in the door of Shigure's house.

"EEK!"Tohru said as she turned the other way.

Yuki walked up the stairs to change.

"Yo,"Kyo said, "he's gone. You can come out now."

"Oh,"Tohru turned around and blushed, "thank you."

* * *

The next day was Sunday. Also, the day when Yuki and Shigure would be leaving. And they did. Before either Kyo or Tohru could wake up. 

When Tohru did wake up, she went to the kitchen. She was going to make breakfast soon, but it was too early just now. So she just looked out the window at the rising sun, and the shades and hues on the clouds. The sky was beautiful this early in the morning. Tohru sighed at its beauty, her hand laid on her cheek.

"Doesn't it just make you want to be looked at as if you have that beauty?"

Tohru jumped and looked up. "Oh! Kyo-kun, uh."she nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Kyo smiled a little, for a moment. then just looked outside with Tohru.

"Good morning Kyo-kun,"Tohru said.

"Mornin',"Kyo replied.

* * *

** So! I hope you like it! This one was a bit longer, I think...So yah. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Even if you just read it too. BTW, this story will NOT be a lemon. So just to let you know...**

** Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

** _Kyo Rox My Sox_**


	3. In The Moonlight

**A/N-**Hey everyone! This is another chapter...of Memories Shall Kill Our Week. Yeah. **I know it's a really Stupid Name** **but I'm not good at stuff like that** **shrugs** **So it would help if some of you maybe gave me some Ideas...**Thanx! Oh Cha...RATED TTEEN LANGUAGE! Both Kyo and Tohru POVs. And I have to say, this stupid comp! I did this way better before, but...it got frigging erased. And I can't even remember what I wrote. TTTT. That's what happens when you don't write it down first, but...

**Summary (Chapter 3)-**Tohru and Kyo have a great day and at the end of it, more than lips are shared.

**Disclaimer-**Take a hint! Ok? I don't own Fruits Basket! If I did, I would have ttly name it something dif. like "Kyo Rocks and Screw The Rest Of The Characters Especially Yuki Cuz He Sucks Most But Again Kyo Rox!" lol. Long Title huh?

**Dedications-**Thanks Sailorprincess3234 YOU ROCK!! And hanks everyone who read this and reviewed. And my friend Becky, who was kinda too stupid to make an account to review, but she read it anyway. -' Don't kill me Becky!

* * *

As Kyo and Tohru stood beside a window, looking out at the beautiful sky, neither of them wanted to move. _This is wonderful. I'm standing here, looking at the sunrise with Kyo-kun. Mom, this is really wonderful! And Kyo-kun-WAIT! HUH? What am I saying?_

Tohru made confused faces, thinking about what she was thinking. (A/N-Nice...)

_Mother, I think I-I feel like-I think...I think it's...I think...**I think I Love Kyo-kun!**_

"KYA!!!"she said aloud, panicking. She put her hands over her face.

"What?" Kyo looked around. "What's happening? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, DAMMIT?"

"Y-yes..."her hands slowlyslid down off her face. "I'm fine."she smiled at him. _Oh, that's so selfish of me!_

Kyo looked at her suspiciously.

"I am, really! Let's just...look at the sunrise again. Uh he he heee..."She looked back toward the beaty of the sunrise.

It was almost over. The beauty of the sunrise. The colors on the clouds, the splashes. The sun was slowly inching its way up the sky. Up, up, far up into the sky. The colors were draining. they were departing with the yellow sun, slowly, but surely.

"It's ending. The colors are leaving..."Tohru muttered.

"Yes..."Kyo said. "B-but, at least now it'll be a sunny day...?"

"Yes..."Tohru said. "Yes! Yes! A bright, sunny, happy day!"

"And what could you...do on a 'bright, sunny, happy day' like this?"Kyo asked shyly.

"Um..."Tohru pondered over this.Then she gasped happily and put her hands together in front of her face. Kyo leaned forward, waiting for her answer.

"I can...Do All the laundry!"she said, her eyes sparkling. "Then when Yuki-kun and Shigure-sa--"

"No. You can't! On a day like this, you should RELAX! And enjoy it!"Kyo said. "Do NO work today, and relax."

"Huh?"

"M-hm, do it. No work. Just fun. Relax."

"Okay..."

And they stood together a few moments more.

"So..."Kyo asked.

"M-hm?"tohru looked up.

"Need any help with breakfast?"

* * *

After breakfast, Tohru could be found washing the dishes, and Kyo, watching. _Damn it. She's washing dishes._

"You!"he said, turning off the dish water and grabbing Tohru's soapy, wet hand. "Come on!"he led her up the stairs and pushed her into her room.

"Uh-Kyo-kun, I-Uh- What...?"

Kyo looked her over. Blue cleaning uniform. She always wore that when cleaning. Hair up in a ponytail.

"Change. I told you not to work, and I meant it."

"But I still have to-"

"-Relax! That's all."Kyo yelled. Ok, calm down. "You wanna...go somewhere?"he asked reluctantly.

"Go somewhere...?"Tohru's features brightened. "M-hm! Sure!"

Kyo slammed the door shut. "I'll be downstairs!"he called to her, walking away, and down the stairs.

_That girl! she agrivates me so much. Always caring about anything except herself!_

His eyes wandered around until they locked on the dripping faucet. And then the dishes. He sighed and stomped over to them.

As he finished washing the last dish, Tohru came down the stirs wearing that white shirt she loved so much and a pretty blue skort.(A/N-no idea how to spell that. That's like those skirts and shorts put together...)And her hair was in two bows, one on each side of her head.

_She looks beautiful,_ Kyo thought. Wait. Huh? He blinked and shook his head.

"So,"he asked, "where would you like to go?"

"Hm...mhm! Let's go to...no. I dunno, where do you want to go Kyo-kun?"

"Let's just go...wherever our feet take us. In other words: Anywhere but the cleaning store."

Tohru giggled and nodded. "Okay, no work today. I get it."

The two went where their feet took them, holding hands along the way. (A/N-Awww!)

* * *

They had ended up going many places, ending with an Italian Bistro for dinner, and then a walk in the park as the sun was setting. Now they were sitting on a bench in the park. 

"Kyo-kun,"Tohru said, looking up at him. Her blue eyes glowed in the setting sun's shifting light.

"Yeah?"he asked.

"I...I had a lot of fun today."

"Yeah..."

"And...it was nice thinking about something besides work. About fun. And..."she paused.

Kyo impatiently awaited her next words.

"Let's...do it again one day."she finished.

Kyo nodded. Without that damn rat there, it was much better.

The two teens just sat on the bench in silence for a period of time. The moon was out when the talk resumed. _She's beautiful, under this light._ Kyo thought.

The moonlight made Tohru seem as if she were glowing.

"Look!"she whispered suddenly, looking up toward the sky and pointing. A shooting star flew across the dark night sky. "Oh! We should both make a wish Kyo-kun!"

"Nn."he said. But Tohru was so excited, he made a wish. But unlike Tohru, he shouted his outloud.

"**I'LL BEAT THAT DAMN RAT BY TOMORROW... SOMEHOW!"**he screamed at the sky.

Tohru giggled. "He he he. How? He and Shigure-san aren't even going to be home for a week."

"Oh, yeah. That makes it a challenge. I can beat him when he's not here!"Kyo nodded.

Tohru smiled.

"Tohru."

"Yes?"

"I-I..." _Dammit, why is thois so hard?! I can say it to her in my own head, but...ib front of her, outloud...Grr..._"I..."he took a deep breath. Just DO IT!

"I..."he took her hand. "I really, really, really like you. A lot. um...I l-l-l...ove...you."He whispered. But Tohru could hear him.

"I, uh...really. Like. You. A lot. Too. Kyo-kun."she whispered back.

Their eyes met. They both blushed like mad now.

_I wish I could hold you,_ Kyo thought. _But the curse..._

Ah, hell with the curse! Wait, I know. I won't turn into a cat if...

He leaned in close to Tohru, still holding one of her hands, and pressed his lips against hers. Tohru was very surprised by this. But nonetheless, she was happy. They weren't quite touching enough, so Kyo didn't transform.

As they broke apart, not only Tohru's face, but also Kyo's, had a smile. Tohru was still blushing.

"And now,"Kyo said, gazing into her strry blue eyes, "I beat the damn rat. Before tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile: 

"AUGH! That girl! I thought she loved Yuki! And here she likes that STUPID cat, who isn't even accepted into the Zodiac! HOW?!"This person banged onto the desk in front of them. "HOW? HOW HOW?!"

"Calm down...You'd be mad if you knew she DID like Yuki. Please, don't do anything-"

"CALM DOWN?! FUCK NO! Kureno! Stay with me. Please, no DON'T LEAVE!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

And...POOF! BLACK DARKNESS!

* * *

**Awwwwww. KyoXTohru First Kiss!!! Will they have another, or will this be the last as well as the first? OO**

** And another thing: I know, Kyo was really OOC, huh? Yeah...what about Tohru? Tell me anything I might improve...(Longer paragraphs, lol)**

**No one knows yet, whose memories get erased next chapter. Cept me! lol. Unlike everything else, I planned that part out. Shocker**

**I love Kyo!**

**So...? How'd everyone like it? Longer than the first one of course...But yeah. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter. Mysterious, ne? Well, of course, you probably would have guessed by now who this mysterious person at the end is, right? Well...if you didn't...I won't spoil it for you. - Find out next chapter. **

**Chapter 4 Preview:**

**When one loves one, things can go horribly wrong. For this is not a fairy tale. It's real life. And when God isn't happy one bit, love can perish. **

**Thank you. I tried to make that poem-y. Didn't work...huhhh...**

**Smoky says: t6/; (No really, In the middle of the chapter, he came up and opened a new tab too...I moved it down so you could all say hi to him! SO CUTE!)**

**Ok. If anyone didn't look up at the top, and is looking down here, I'm telling you again: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A BETTER NAME THAN "Memories Shall Kill Our Week" PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! BECAUSE I AM NOT GOOD AT THINKING OF NAMES!!! Thanks all, **

**_Kyo Rox My Sox. -_**


	4. Surprise Surprise, My Dear!

**A/N-**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, I never thought I'd even get that many. But yeah. Anyway...Thanks thanks thanks! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I thought, but I was taking my friend's advice -cough-Tsuki No Aki-cough- and I was trying to do it like really good. So yeah soory, but I'll do it more often. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR TEEN TIMES A MILLION KYO'S MOUTH! LIKE BADLY! Thank you.

**Summary (Chapter 4)- What happened...Where, where AM I? And why...**

That's all I'm gonna say for now! Thanks!

**Dedications-**Again, dedicated to Sailorprincess3234. A really good friend, and she helps me with like everything!

**Disclaimer-**REALLY! I DO NOT own Furuba! But MY cat is the most adorable thing in the world! Besides Kyo and Kisa...lol.

* * *

_Where am I...?_

A girl's eyes peeled open to see the floor around her. A bed...in the corner, and a mess of the room.

_What happened? Where-AM I? And why am I...on the floor...?_

The girl's eyes traveledto where a body lay next to her. She sat up. It was a boy! With...all too familiar orange hair. What was he doing in a room she thought to be hers?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"she screamed as the boy moved.

"HUH?!"his eyes snapped open. "Woah! What the hell?!"

"Shigure-san and...the boy."Tohru whispered to herself.

"Yuki and...that...man,"Kyo said.

Then their eyes snapped to each other. And at the same time they muttered, "They're gone."

"Who are you?"Tohru asked.

"ME?! Don't you mean you?!"

Tohru swallowed. "I-I'm Tohru Honda."

"Kyo...Kyo...uh...well."

"What-what's...wrong?"Tohru tilted her head and blinked.

At that confused look, Kyo somehow felt at peace. Happy, and...he felt in his heart...LOVE for this bitch in his room.

"Soh-soh..."Kyo tried to say his last name, and knew the first _Soh_ part, but couln't remember the rest. Soh...ra? No. Sohka? NO! Soh...ma? SOHMA! Yes! "Sohma. Kyo Sohma."

"Sohma?"Tohru asked. "I...Shigure-san and the boy!"

"What?"

"Shigure-san and this boy, they went to...Hawaii and left me here to take care of the house. But I feel lost, as if there were someone with me when they...left."

"Yuki and that MAN, the pervert...Shigure as you said, I think. they went to...Hawaii too."

"What could this mean...?"Both of them asked themselves.

Just then Kyo remembered one thing. Memories...erase. Suppressed. Memories. A...man. another one.

"AH!! What...what do you remember? Anything strange?"he asked shakily.

"Um...yes. A..."Memories. Suppressed. The same thought going through Kyo's head as hers. "Memories."

"Memories. A room,"Kyo started.

"A dark one..."Tohru continued.

* * *

**_It was. A dark, small room. _**

**_"Kyo-kun?"_**

**_"Tohru!"_**

**_Laughter. Not good laughter. Evil, maniacal laughter. And two teens holding hands._**

**_"You like? This is the torture chamber Yuki was in for half his damned life."_**

**_"What are you planning to do?!"_**

**_The phone rings._**

**_"Hah. Answer it. I'm planning to answer it." The voice moved away, to the phone. "HELLO?!"_**

**_Muffled words._**

**_"Oh, Shigure, it's only YOU."it snarled. "I'm busy, and you're breaking up. Good-bye."And the phone was thrown down._**

**_"Now."Hands. One hand was pressed on each head. The heads of innocent young teens. _**

**_"You're...are you...?"Kyo asked._**

**_"NO! But...Hatori-san...?"the girl squealed. _**

**_"Bye kids." A light shot from two hands and the boy called, "AKITO!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs before...thump. The two bodies were lying on the ground, still loosely holding hands._**

Tohru nodded.

They were both so stressed out. Kyo was growling, Tohru sighing.

"We know not who those other people are."Tohru mused.

"Shigure and Yuki won't be home for five days."

"I think..."Tohru shifted. "I think, I'll go make food. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ok,"Tohru slowly walked out of the room, downstairs, and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"Kyo was punching his fist on the coffee table as Tohru walked into the room. 

Kyo was crying and punching, swearing and thinking.

"Kyo-kun. Please...don't,"Tohru mumbled.

Kyo looked at Tohru. "AH! You're here. You always sneak up on me don't you?!"

"...Sorry!"Tohru bowed.

It was right after lunchtime. The day after they had found each other, lying there on the floor. And in those few hours, they had resumed their old personalities and even came almost as close as they did before, but this only took a day. Before, it had taken such a long time...

"Don't apologize. You just...always do that."Kyo sighed.

Tohru pouted. "Well. Um...It's just, you shouldn't resort to violence, even if it is just the table. Uh..."

Kyo smiled, as he rarely used to do. Tohru felt that his smile was special. That was one part of his personality Kyo had yet to grasp: he hardly EVER used to smile. Now he did...well, not frequently, but a bit more.

Tohru smiled back and looked toward the rice paper door. "Kyo-kun, would you like to come up to the roof and talk with me?"

"Sure."Kyo nodded and stood up.

* * *

**Ok. Like it? Hate it? Was it even ok? Well, here's the thing. I know some of you may think the phone call from Shigure wasn't important in the story, but it kindof was. Because Tohru remembered Shigure, right? And Kyo remembered Yuki. Akito said both their names and stuff. So yah. **

** 0 My cat is soooo cute isn't he!? Awwwwwwwww. I swear I had something else to tell you, but I forgot! Sorry. Bye see ya later!**

** _Kyo Rox My Sox_**


	5. A Visit From Friends

A/N-Hi! It's BACK! And sorry for the slowness...yeah. I didn't get a LOT of reviews but it's all good peeps. So yes, this is the next chappy, where they're on. the roof. Talking blah blah...cha. Peace. Oh yeah, I changed the title. Tell me how you like it!

**Dedication-**This story is dedicated to meh GOODDDDD FRIEND REEEEAAAALLLYYY GOOD friend, Sailorprincess3234. She is a really good writer(unlike me) and a really good friend!

**Disclaimer-**No I do not own Fruits Basket. But now I own **2** kittens that are ssoooo adorable! yay!

**Summary (Chapter 5)- **Kyo and Tohru are talking and become good friends. Uo and Hana also come for a visit. And since Tohru and Kyo both forgot the curse, they hug. And...what?!

* * *

Kyo and Tohru climbed up the ladder to the roof. Tohru had a feeling Kyo would like it up here. 

She looked around. It was just a plain roof, where you could see far out into the sky. Tohru scrambled into a comfortable sitting position, her eyes still resting on the sky. The sun was just about to set. _Beautiful. _

"Hey."Kyo sat right beside her. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Hm..."Tohru replied. _What DID I want to talk about?_ "Um, whatever there...is to talk about I guess."she shrugged.

"Ehrm. The sky,"Kyo said, echoing Tohru's thoughts,"is really pretty."He blinked. Major dé-jà vu...

Tohru sighed. "Yeah, it is pretty."

"Uhm...let's talk about...something else."Kyo wanted to avoid the subject that gave him the awkward feeling.

"Like. Like how we don't remember much,"Tohru started.

"But we still feel like we know each other?"Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded. _How can this be? I forgot a lot of things...but this man is so nice how could I possibly have forgotton him along with them?_

"Hey."

Tohru was forced out of her thoughts. "I-I'm here!"

"Let's go make some kinda food, huh? Like a snack,"Kyo said.

"Kay."Tohru smiled and went to descend down the ladder, Kyo following. And they went back into the house. ---------

"Why are we going over?"a blonde girl asked. "Without even calling or anything?"

"I sense...we must."a girl with black hair said. "We must go see Tohru-kun, now before something happens."

"Ok...if you say so."the blonde rolled her eyes and continued walking down the street with her friend.

Humming, Tohru stepped out of the kitchen, Kyo at her side.

She plopped down at the little table with a tray covered with snacks like riceballs, parsley and stuff. (A/N-I'm still not sure exactly what they eat, so I'll just say, rice balls and parsley...yes parsley is good.)

"Ok, Kyo-kun. Let's eat!"

But before Tohru could say or do anything more, the doorbell rang. (Again not sure. Do they have door bells? I mean, with those rice paper doors if you knock you could break it lol)

"Huh?"Kyo looked toward the front door.

"Kyo-kun, should I...answer it?"Tohru was unsure what could be there, and she didn't have her memories.

"Um. Yeah."Kyo nodded as the doorbell rang again. "Yeah...It could answer some questions."

"Ok."Tohru walked to the door and opened it. "Uhm...hello?"

Two girls stood there. One girl was wearing black. All black, including her hair. With a calm expression on her face. The other, a blonde haired girl, with a confused look on her face. "See?"she said. "See, Hana-chan didn't I tell you she was fine?"

Tohru tilted her head. These girls looked very familiar...

"Hey Tohru, who's at the...door?"Kyo came up and looked at them.

"Yes,"the other girl replied. The girl called Hana. She had a creepy voice.

"Hey orange top, you look different."the blonde said.

"Their waves seem much different Arisa."

Tohru and Kyo just stared at the two, confused.

"So, Tohru-chan! Are you gonna let us come in and talk to you?"the blonde asked. Her name was Arisa.

"M-me? Do I--?"Tohru started. Arisa shook her head.

"Naw, it's alright. Hana-chan may be a wave freak, but I can tell that you guys are hiding something. You probably didn't clean the house. Alright. Well, Tohru-chan call me!"She waved and turned to go.

"Yes...clean Tohru-kun. Your waves change when you don't clean apparently. Good-bye Tohru-kun."and they were both gone.

Tohru and Kyo glanced, confused, at each other.

"Were those, friends of mine do you think?"Tohru asked. "They seemed...familiar."

"Maybe."Kyo shrugged. "Let's go eat."

Tohru, instead of going to the table, went straight up to the bedroom they had figured was hers. She dug through everything and when she found what she was looking for, she sat on the pink bed and opened it.

Kyo followed Tohru upstairs and peered into her room. She was intently opening a photo album.

"Hey,whatcha doing?"he asked, walking in.

Tohru looked up. "Oh, hi Kyo-kun."she stared back down at the book and turned the pages. She gasped. "There!"she pointed to a picture of the black haired girl, the blonde one, and herself. Underneath was a caption saying, "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I." in swirly letters.

"Woah, so they are your friends."Kyo stated obviously. His eyes wandered to the next photo. Of Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. "Look,"Kyo mumbled.

Tohru followed his gaze to the picture. "Wow."

Kyo sat on the bed and the two sat, looking at pictures for a while. They saw familiar people and names like "Momiji", "Hatsuharu", "Hatori," and more.

* * *

By mid-afternoon the next day, Tohru and Kyo wanted to see somebody. Find answers. Very much. 

"Someone, help us,"Kyo muttered, sitting on the roof.

Tohru was in the kitchen, preparing lunch that would be eaten later than usual. She forgot to make it at first. But the strange thing was, Kyo and Tohru felt perfectly content by what they were doing at this moment.

"Kyo-kun. He must be on the roof again,"Tohru said, hearing Kyo shifting through the ceiling. She climed the ladder again and her head pooped up to the roof.

"So you are up here!"Tohru said, smiling.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..."Kyo said.

"Lunch is ready,"Tohru told him.

"Thanks, I'm coming."Kyo stood and walked to the ladder. He watched Tohru climb down slowly. He sighed and rolled his eyes. _I'll just jump down instead..._

Kyo walked right to the other side of the roof, careful not to fall on Tohru, and jumped.

"KYO-KUN! You--!"Tohru cried, watching him jump.

But, surprisingly, Kyo landed on his feet. He stood there, waiting for Tohru to get down. When she finally did get down, she just gaped, open-mouthed at him.

"Hey, stop that,"Kyo said.

Tohru blinked and shook her head. "Kyo-kun, that was amazing! But-but...you could have hurt yourself...very badly."

"It's ok,"Kyo shrugged.

"Come on, let's go eat,"Tohru said. "Are you sure you didn't hurt your feet or anything...?"

"I'm sure." Kyo replied as they reached the front door.

But right before Tohru opened it, Kyo said, "You know Tohru, you're...really kind."

Tohru blushed. "Um...thank you Kyo-kun...I..."

Kyo just hugged her. And poof. He turned into an orange cat.

* * *

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER PEOPLE!!!! Yay! How was it? Ooh, Kyo is a cat!!! and what's gonna happen? PLEASEEEEE review! **

**Oh yeah, was that a good chapter beacause I'm trying to write better. Becase I just can't write good, so was that better than usual or worse or the same? PLEASE TWLL ME! THANKS! Yeah. Thanks. **

**Oh yeah. In about a week, I'm going on vacation. And I MIGHT be able to update. But probably not. Ok. Sorry! Heh..So yeah. Review PLEASE. Thanks, **

**Kyo Rox My Sox.**

**THE REAL END THIS TIME. bYe.**


	6. Outing

**A/N-**Ok, we're moving this weekend, and I'm leaving on Tuesday. I might be able to update once...but...yeah. Sorry! But I promise when I get back, I'll do 3 in one week! Yay!

**Disclaimer!-**I don't own anything but this story, 4 cats, and soon, a laptop. (Yay!)

**Dedicated to Sailorprincess3234!** Thanks! Anyone who's reading this should read her 2 Fruits Basket stories "48 Hours" and "Consequences and Repercussions" they both rock! M-hm. They're both KyoXTohru... On with the story!

* * *

_"Come on, let's go eat,"Tohru said. "Are you sure you didn't hurt your feet or anything...?"_

_"I'm sure." Kyo replied as they reached the front door._

_But right before Tohru opened it, Kyo said, "You know Tohru, you're...really kind."_

_Tohru blushed. "Um...thank you Kyo-kun...I..."_

* * *

**_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"What the hell?!"Kyo screamed loud enough to shoo away birds in a nearby tree.

"Kyo-kun!"

"I can talk?!"Kyo said. "You can understand me, right?"

Tohru stared, wide-eyed, at Kyo. "Kyo-kun, I don't think right now the problem is that you can talk. I think it's, that you turned into a cat! I'm SORRY!"

"Shut up with the Sorry!"Kyo snapped. He looked around. There lay his clothes, on the ground, near the front door.

"Oh my gosh! I touched you or something, a-a..and, you turned into a cat?!!?"Tohru panicked, speaking of all the ways this could have happened. "HOSPITAL! WE NEED TO-"

"A hospital won't help,"Kyo said strangely calm. Just then a resounding POOF! and pink smoke came up around Kyo. Tohru looked at him. He was a human again! But...He was...he was NAKED!

"Auughhh!!"she squealed, and covered her eyes, hair sticking up, and slid to the floor.

"Damn it, why is this happening?!"Kyo growled.

"I think you should put...your clothes on now...?"

Kyo nodded and, (although Tohru couldn't see, her eyes were still covered)gathered his clothes, feeling awkward and took them inside to dress...

He came back out a minute later, fully dressed. Tohru still had her eyes covered by her hands.

"Dude, I have clothes on now."

Tohru peeked through her fingers, and, seeing that he spoke the truth, took her hands off her face. "What...happened?"

Kyo shrugged and stepped closer to Tohru. He put his hand out. "Get up off the floor,"he said.

Tohru swallowed and hesitated. What if he became a cat again, just by her touch?

"Don't worry,"Kyo said. "You held my hand before,"

Tohru took his hand and shakily stood up. Her legs stopped shaking, and she immediately released Kyo's hand.

The two walked inside and sat at the small coffee table. Kyo's head rested in his hands, and every few minutes he sighed. Tohru's hands sat folded in her lap, and she was staring intently at the table, although not really. This continued for about an hour before Tohru looked up at Kyo.

"Kyo-kun,"she said. "You don't think it happens...only when we hug do you?"

"Maybe..."

They both had a feeling...that's what it was.

* * *

Kyo yawned. It was so boring to lose your memory. There's nothing to do! 

_When,_ Kyo thought, _will it come back? Will it ever?_

Sometime in his thoughts, Tohru had come to sit across from him.

"Kyo-kun do you think..."she began. "Um...do you think it would be a good idea to go somewhere?"

"What?"

"Well, maybe if we recognize something, or someone. Maybe, we could get our memories back?"

Kyo thought about it. That was the best idea he thought he'd ever heard!(A/n-he didn't know if he'd ever heard a better one before he lost his memory.)"Tohru,"Kyo answered, "I LOVE THAT IDEA!"he jumped up.

"Well then,"Tohru said, giggling."I guess you'll need some food before we go then, huh?"

"What if we just eat out somewhere familiar?"

"Eh?"Tohru looked put out,"I don't have any money. Well, not that I've seen."

"Look, I have money. Remember, we found that wallet..."

Tohru did that weird eyes thing. "NONO! I couldn't let you pay for me, it would be...too much trouble and..."

"Shut up and come on."

* * *

Tohru and Kyo arrived in town, after walking through a familiar path in the woods. 

"Look Kyo-kun!"Tohru smiled,"we were right!"

"Uh-huh,"Kyo looked around.

"Hey, that grocery store..."Tohru pointed to a store with all sorts of signs that said things like'50 off a bag of onions if you buy 2 bags of leeks'(A/n-not a very good deal XP)

"Leeks...onions..."Kyo shuddered.

"Kyo-kun, come on let's go in! We could get a few things there anyway..."

Kyo sighed. "All right, but let's do that last. First we'll find somewhere to eat lunch."

"Oh, okay."Tohru giggled and followed as Kyo walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kyo sighed and slumped on the couch at home. There had been no luck. There were a few familiar places, but nothing to jog his, or Tohru's memory. 

Tohru stretched happily and began to store the food where it needed to be.

Kyo sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Or maybe it was normal for him? How should he know?

"Kyo-kun,"Tohru called from the kitchen,"should I make any food?"

"Nah, I don't want anything. get some rest! We've been walking around all day and we haven't remembered ANYTHING!"

"Oh, ok."Tohru only half obeyed him. She continued to work. Laundry, dishes, rooms, and she cleaned everything.

Kyo got annoyed at this. He growled.

"Kyo-kun?"Tohru asked, as she dusted a table. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

_I wonder why Kyo-kun's been sitting on the couch for so long? Is he alright?_

Tohru followed Kyo's streak, and sighed. Oh well.

The day went on just lik that until 10:00 PM.

"Kyo-kun,"Tohru said,"you really should go to sleep now."

"Yeah,"Kyo replied,"So should you. But are you? Nope."

Kyo was still laying that same way on the ouch, watching a storm warning on the weather channel. Though he thought nothing of it.

"Are you okay? You've been laying there for about six hours..."

"I'm fine, ok?!"Kyo continued watching television.

_ '...storms in Japan. The storm's name is "**Mocha.**" I could use some coffee right now...Anyway the storm...'_

Kyo's eyes closed then and he slept.

* * *

Tohru heard a whistling noise and a tapping noise. She opened her eyes. She was in the living room, sitting upright on the floor. After Kyo had fallen asleep, she sat and watched him. But she too, slept.

What was that tapping noise? It wasn't Kyo, he was still asleep on the couch. Tohru could tell that at least, in the dark.

The sounds got louder, and scarier. "I'm scared..."Tohru mumbled. Then the tapping wasn't a 'tap' at all. It was a rythmic beating. The sound of branches on the window?

"Kyo-kun!"she gasped.

"Whaa...?"Kyo yawned. Then he heard it too. He sat up. "What?! What's that...?"He looked out the window. "Mocha."

* * *

**O.o omg there's a severe storm outside! What are they gonna do?! Ooh...they don't know. I'm telling you now, this is a fan fic, so the house doesn't get ruined. Hee hee...anyway, I wanted some coffee today, so I thought, hm...lol. So that's that!**

** Please review. Thanks,**

** _Kyo Rox My Sox_**


	7. Mocha in the Forest!

**A/N-Hey peeps! I am officially BACK from vacation, and it was GREAT! Yes, I was on the computer,but not long enough to make a chapter. Gomen! But yeah. Be grateful I'm up at 2 in the morning the same day I got off the train that is hard to sleep on.**

**Dedications- This story is for my good friend, Sailorprincess3234! YAYYYYYY! **

**Disclaimer-Yeah yeah, I don't own Fruits Basket...**

* * *

"M-mocha?"Tohru was confused. "Well, um Kyo-kun, I think there's a storm, and if it gets too bad, um...And so shouldn't we worry about that? Well, If you really want...um, ok-" 

"SHUT UP!"Kyo yelled. "The storm. It's called Mocha..."

"Oh? Um...Kay."

Kyo closed his eyes and sat on the couch. "What..."

"...are we going to do?"Tohru finished for him. She whimpered as the sounds got louder.

"Hey, Tohru. It's ok."

Just then a cracking noise was heard at the other end of the house. Both teens jumped and Tohru screamed, but Kyo was trying to stay calm.

"K-kyo-kun. We don't know what to do, we lost our memories."

Kyo flipped on the TV.

"_..and it will soon become unescapable. If you're in a house, you'd better get out! Go somewhere else, somewhere safe! Once again this is Mocha. Wow am I glad I'M not in the midst of that storm!"_

Kyo and Tohru looked at each other, wide-eyed. Kyo saw Tohru's expression: her eyes wide-eyed with fear and dismay, biting her lower lip. She was trembling.

"Hey, Toh...Tohru. It'll be al-"

Another loud Crack interrupted him. Tohru's eyes welled up with tears.

"Ok. calm. Tohru, I want you to hold my hand."Kyo held his hand out to her, wishing that he could crawl into a corner and do what Tohru was doing. He took a deep breath. "Alright, whatever happens listen. Do not let go of my hand until the storm is over. We're...going to find shelter. And the only way to get somewhere is through...the forest."

Tohru's eyes stretched wider, if possible. "But..."

Kyo dragged her upstairs, speaking over his shoulder, "We're going...to get a blanket just in case, and then we're leaving."

When they were at the end of the hallway, Tohru opened a closet door, which held blankets and such. she grabbed one, her hand still shaking.

As Kyo opened the front door, he sighed and said, "Ok.Let's run...NOW!"

Tohru and Kyo ran, holding hands, and Tohru with the blanket, as fast as their legs would take them. Tohru ran, even through all the mud, muck and bugs. Kyo ran, through everything, even though he felt so weak. They ran.  
...  
Soon they were gasping for breath, sitting on a patch of moss on the gound, under a roof of leaves.

"I can't believe..."Kyo panted, "there was no where safe..."

The two had run all around and there seemed to be nowhere safer than a house. They couldn't go back now: They were lost.

"At least...we brought,"Tohru whispered, "a blanket."

Trying to catch their breath, they sat there, still holding hands, Tohru's face streaked with tears, Kyo's with exhaustion and pain.

"Kyo...kun?"Tohru choked out.

"W-what?"he asked.

"Shigure-san. And Yuki-kun," Tohru looked at Kyo."They're supposed to come back tomorrow."

"Damn. If we wanted answers, memories, they'd be who to ask."Kyo growled. "Figures."

"Kyo-kun.Let's not...make this so bad. Let's have fun."

The whipping and cracking sounds and awkward silence made it clear what Kyo was thinking. _How the hell does someone have fun when they're sitting in a forest, during a storm?_

"Right. Well I guess it does sound weird, but, uh..."Tohru started babbling.

Kyo looked up at the trees. Branches were swaying everywhere; it was raining and thundering. And there was a strange chattering noise...

He looked at Tohru. She seemed to be shivering her head off! "You know we have a blanket. Right?"

Tohru blinked and put the blanket around her. It wasn't very warm, but it was better than before. She yawned.

Kyo felt tired just looking at her. "You should, go to sleep."he sighed.

"Wh...uh..b-but..."

Kyo knew what she was thinking. "It'll be alright; I'll stay up."

"Eh?! Um, nononono! No, I could never..uhm, here,"Tohru said, handing him half of the blanket. (O.o.?.)

Kyo blushed and laid down on the mossy forest floor. Tohru followed suit. And they were soon both asleep in the midst of the storm, horribly dirty and scared.

* * *

**Ok. Yes, I am back! And yes this is strange. They're both calm and can sleep somehow. If it were me in the forest over there, I wouldn't be able to sleep and would like ttly need the bathroom! Yeah,I'd be scared.  
****And I know it was short, and it might not make any sense because half of it was in my head and I changed it a bunch, But OH WELL!**

** Yeah so next chapter will be in the morning, and we'll catch up with Yuki and Shigure. Yay! Hee hee...so anyway, something SHOCKING, like REALLY shocking happens next chapter. At the end. And yes, it's to our favorite love birds! (No not Shigure and Ayame...) Tohru and Kyo! Yup yup. And I won't do the next one till, um...till I get some good reviews, thank you. By the way, school starts August tenth!AHHHHHHHHH**

** So I won't be able to do as much, but I'll try! X3**

**Yeah, thanks! XP Yayyyyy. I had something else to say but I forget, and I think if Ikeep rambling, I'll remember, but yeah. Nevermind and sorry about the rambling...ok. Yeah. **

** But I have a question for you! Answer truthfully: When the snow melts, what does it become? HatoriXKana..yeah, I always thought that was the sadest part of Fruits Basket probably...lol. But not of Kodocha. Yeah Kodocha is pretty sad. -sigh- Any way, answer! Thanx! **

**Kyo blah bhatey BLAH XP **

**p.S. I never did remember what I was gonna say before the rambling. Hm...ok anyway! Bye!**


	8. Don't Forget You Love Him

Ok! Ready for it? He hee hee...hah!

Now the title of this chapter is the same as the story, because of the end. So you'll get it!

On with it then...

Hey I had a nightmare last night. -sniffle- I dreamed that...I lost Smoky!!! Wahhh! -sniffle- and I woke up crying. I would be like sooooo freaked if that really happened and I went to find Smoky and I picked him up and huggled and squished him! Man, I'm glad that didn't really happen...Yes, I'm very sensitive like that! -sniffle- Rambling again. Storytime now children...

* * *

Tohru opened her eyes. She was laying on a patch of moss, under a blanket, Kyo sleeping peacefully next to her. Although they were in a forest, they were both soaked through! 

Tohru sat up quickly and looked around. The storm was over, and...and...they...they weren't...dead! A releived smile spread across her face as she glanced down at Kyo.

Feeling as if he was being watched, Kyo opened his eyes and grunted. He looked up and saw Tohru beaming at him.

"Kyo-kun! We-we..."she started.

"We're...not dead!"he mumbled.

Tohru nodded, still beaming. She couldn't take her eyes off Kyo. For a moment they just stared at each other, Tohru beaming, Kyo with his mouth hanging open. Then, all of a sudden, they both began laughing madly.

Kyo stood up and stretched. "Well now. Let's get back."

"Right!"Tohru agreed, also standing. Then she looked down at herself and Kyo: faces and arms dirty, clothes torn, bruised and scratched in places...and soaked. "But our clothes are a little...erm..."

Kyo leaned down to get the blanket. Then he again took Tohru's hand, and started in a random direction, searching for home.

"Kyo-kun, with all the storms do you think they might not...be home yet?"

"Mmm..."Kyo understood "they" to be Shigure and Yuki. "Well, I dunno."

Kyo had a weird vision sort of thing right then. (start of vision)Kyo and Tohru were standing in Shigure's house, and Yuki came running in, screaming, "Honda-saaaan!!!!"and, "Did he violate you?!"(End of vision)

He coughed and blinked. That had been odd.

"Aha! Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun! You were right! You have a wonderful sense of direction! I see the house, I see it!"Tohru let go of Kyo's hand and pointed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Come on,"Kyo said, smirking at her. He hadn't known it was going to be this easy...He had wanted to spend a bit of alone time with Tohru before the others got home; For all he knew, one of them was her...lover...or maybe they had hated each other before...or maybe they were related, or...or...

"Oh my goodness!"Tohru said. They were standing in front of the house. And surprisingly, it was not a bit harmed.

"DAMN YOU SUNNY SUNNINGTON!!!!!!!"Kyo screamed. (Sunny Sunningtonthe weather man in chapter 7.)

Tohru winced at his loudness. "Kyo-kun, it was...it...Ok, let's just go in please."

They walked in. And still, everything was as they left it. Which meant...no one had come. Not Yuki and Shigure. He smiled smuggly.

"Huh? Hey where are you going Tohru?"he asked, watching Tohru going back outside.

"The roof! I want to sit on the roof."

"Well, I'll come with you. If you don't mind?"Kyo asked.

"O-of, course not..."

Up on the roof they sat side by side.

They both sighed at the same moment and glanced at each other. Tohru looked away.

_A monster and a monster! HAH! No one could love a monster like you. But I love you. No. I really really do! _

Words flashed into Kyo's mind and he felt strangely lonely, when Tohru looked away.

"Kyo-kun."

Kyo jumped.

"About the cat thing..."she glanced at him, then away again.

"W-what about it?"He asked.

"Well,"Tohru fumbled with her fingers, "do you think, maybe, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san would know about it?"

"That's...a possibility..."Kyo nodded. "But then again, I mean, we can't exactly ASK them. THey'd think we're nuts!"

"Kyo-kun, what if they already think us nuts?"Tohru giggled.

"Well to bad then!"Kyo said smoothly.

Kyo and Tohru sat in silence again, for a long time...the sun was inching up toward the height of the sky...It was just coming up above the distant trees.

"Tohru." Kyo gazed at her. How pretty she was...her hair tangled, her eyes shining, her clothes tattered...

"Hm?"she asked.

Kyo didn't answer, but rushed down and pushed his lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but then happy with him. As they broke apart, Tohru smiled. They were sitting on the roof, in ruins, thinking of how beautiful the other was.

"Tohru. I...really like you."Kyo said.

Tohru smiled bigger and started to say,"And I-" But then...

To Tohru, this feeling was strangely familiar...Then. She remembered. she went limp and fell on the roof.(ya know, she was sitting, now she's like laying on it.) She remembered Shigure, Yuki, the dog, the rat. She remembered Uo, and Hana! And she remembered Akito, the Sohmas, Kyo, the old Kyo, with all his memories. And she remembered him, and they were friends, and then, then they were...more. And then she remembered and felt no more but a deathly grip on her wrist.

* * *

**0.0 Ohhhhh!!! Ha ha, this wasn't too long either, but I had to stop it at that point, I like giving people cliff hangers! Hah hah...yeah. So Tohru's memories came back when Kyo kissed her, huh! Yup yup. But don't be confused, Kyo still doesn't remember. **

**But now what's that feeling on Tohru's wrist? Ouch! Well yeah. **

**If you review you get a free kitten!!!! No, never, I'd never give anyone my cat...You can have your choice of any Fruits Basket guy. Or if you really want, a girl. See I'm not racist against the different people! Hah! Yay different!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, review and pick anyone from Fruits Basket, (since there aren't really "its" except Hatori...did you know sea horses are unisexual or something? Something like...they're both one sex...I heard it on animal planet...)yeah! **

**So now, what becomes of snow? Well I say Spring because well, it does! And only one person I think answered me! Oh so nice. Well I'm asking again, When the snow melts what does it become? **

**Thanx. XD**

**Now the end, XP **

**P.S. I STILL didn't remember what I was trying to remember last chapter! AUUGH!**


	9. I'm Not A Monster

**Hi. Eh, ok hi. This story, once again is dedicated to Sailorprincess3234. yeah and...Oh, Spoilers for Volume 6/Episodes 24-26(The Last ones)  
Ok, ****On with it then...**

* * *

_"Tohru. I...really like you."Kyo said._

_Tohru smiled bigger and started to say,"And I-" But then..._

Someone's calling me...

Tohru tried to open her eyes. "Ow!"Her wrist was hurting horribly.

"TOHRU! Tohru, come on..."It was Kyo!

"Kyo-kun...?"she moaned.

"Tohru? Tohru! Tohru."

Tohru felt like sleeping forever. But she couldn't. She was cold, and hurting still. And that voice. Kyo. That was her inspiration: she opened her eyes, finally. "Huh?!"she screamed. She was hanging from the roof of the Sohmas' house, Kyo holding onto her wrist. He was still calling her name.

"Kyo-kun! I...What,"she babbled.

"Tohru! I can't pull you up, you..."

Tohru pulled her other hand to Kyo's arm, and, with Kyo's help, was pulled to safety.

"Kyo-kun!"she gasped. "You're...the cat."Now she remembered everything again.

"What?"Kyo said.

"I remember! I remember everything! And Shigure-san, Yuki-kun...and everyone!"

Kyo stared at Tohru as if she was crazy.

Tohru's eyes pleaded Kyo to understand. When she looked at him, she thought of the monster. The monster he was, that Tohru still loved with all her heart!

Finally, she gave up. Kyo's memories were lost...NO! They had been erased! By...AKITO!

"WHAT??! But-b-but...I thought it was Ha-ha-HATORI!?!?"she screamed aloud.

"What?"Kyo asked. "Listen, I think, you need to lay down...come on, let's go inside."

----

Tohru plopped down on the couch sadly. "Kyo-kun, my memories! They came back! They were erased, see, and-and-and mine...came back!"Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I believe you, ok? It's just weird...how it hapened, is all,"Kyo murmered reasurringly.

Tohru tried to remember everything. She remembered Ritsu, freaking out; Hatsuharu, going black; Yuki planting strawberries with her; Shigure being a total pervert...and much, much more.

"Kyo-kun, what about you? You, didn't get your memory back did you?"Tohru asked, tilting her head curiously.

"No,"Kyo sighed. "Weird, huh? When-when d'you think it'll...come back?"

"I don't know. When do you think...Yuki-kun and Shigure-san will come back?"Tohru asked in reply.

By the way Tohru even said the names, Kyo could tell she really had gotten her memory back. They were more friendly, and just like she thought they were, familiar. Especially with his name.

_"You're a monster, no one could ever love you! You killed her, drove her to suicide."_ These words echoed inside his head. _I'm not a monster!_ he thought. "I'm not a monster..."he muttered.

"Kyo-kun?!"Tohru gasped.

"Oh, oh nothing..."

"Did you...say, "I'm not a monster"...?"

Kyo sighed. "Yes, I keep...in my head...I'm hearing...voices...and..."

"Kyo-kun...Y-you are..."Tohru's voice shook,"a...m-monster...in..eh...your form...it's..."

"Huh?! W-well...can you...show me?"he whispered.

"Show you?"Tohru's eyes flew wide.

"Please. Maybe, my memory will come back...?"

Tohru swallowed. "Alright."Her voice was just a feeble whisper.

"Ok, how do I do it?"

"Er-let's go, outside."

Kyo followed Tohru outside. "Now- give me your hand."Tohru ordered, reaching out to grab it.

She put her hands on Kyo's bracelet. "Are you...sure?"Tohru asked.

"Yeah. Do you have to hold my hand, though?"Kyo said, annoyed.

Tohru closed her eyes and pulled Kyo's beads off his hand, and he changed...into a monster. Tohru peeked. The smell was horrible, and Kyo was distorted.

"Tohru?"he said in his, also distorted, voice.

"I'm sorry. Y-you wanted to see..."Tohru shook her head, all hope falling. Kyo wasn't going to remember anything this way except pain.

"Ch-change me back now, ok? I've s-seen enough, dammit."

* * *

(A/N- I didn't make Tohru change him back cuz I wasn't sure exactly how it happens...heh.) 

Kyo felt uncomfortable around Tohru now. She knew about that...thing? And she didn't care? She was still smiling, living, and it didn't bother her to be around him?

"Kyo-kun! Dinner's ready!"Tohru said, coming into the living room to see Kyo watching the news.

"Kyo-kun,"Tohru asked, laughing,"what are you doing?"

Kyo looked at her. He muttered, "Watching the news..."

"Kyo-kun, I don't think there'll be another storm! Come on now, dinner time."She held out her hand, indicating for Kyo to grab it. He did.

"Tohru? Doesn't it bother you?"

"Huh?  
"To seeme, I mean."

"No,no! Of course not! Never! I was a bit scared the first time, it happened without warning and...But now..."Tohru smiled. She seemed to be doing more of that since she remembered everything, Kyo thought.

"Dinner, then,"said Kyo, sitting at the table.

* * *

**Short, huh? Yeah, well...I'm still just making stuff up after the last part, with Tohru and her memories. Cha. Oh, my whole family finished Harry Potter now. But me first hee hee...XD**

** Anyway, please review!!!! **

** School started! XP**

** From Me**


	10. Kyo's a little Chick!

**Wow i haven't updated in years...ha ha. Well, anyway: Sorry! I've been thinking about what to put...and I figured it out! But...It won't work yet. So...just a second ago...I figured out something to do! Yayyy!!!!! Peaceness**

** Disclaimer- Omg for the last time, I don't own anything but Smoky (Almost a computer, but not quite...)**

**Dedicated to Sailorprincess3234 Yup yup!**

* * *

Over the next few days, after Kyo was "revealed", were fine. Kyo and Tohru went on, trying to figure out how to get Kyo's memory back. Nothing worked, and they were running out of ideas! 

The third day, however, was not a good one. Kyo was walking toward his room, and glanced at Tohru's closed door as he passed. He stopped as he heard a noise. He listened, and looked around, although the hallway was quite dark.

He heard it again. It was a sort of...hurt sound. Kyo stared intently at Tohru's door. "Tohru?"he whispered. His only reply was another sob. She was crying.

Kyo opened the door just enough to see in her room: Tohru was sitting on her bed in the corner, her head in her hands, and her hair covering any part of her face that would otherwise be visible. Kyo couldn't stand Tohru to cry. He opened the door farther, and walked in as Tohru looked up at him. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes puffy and her face streaked with tears.

"K-kyo-kun. Um! N-no, I wasn't crying! I-it was-"

"Tohru, what's wrong?"Kyo asked.

"N-nothing's wr-rong...! W-why w-would you think..."Tohru sniffled at the end as she trailed off.

"Tohru! There is definitely something wrong! You can't go even a word without stuttering! Tell me. Please."

"I don't want you to worry about me..."Tohru wrung her hands, looking down at them. Kyo went to sit next to her on the bed. "Go on..."

"Well, "Tohru took a deep, shaky breath. "It just...It seems hopeless. Trying to find your memory. I really want to! But...nothing...works."

Kyo sighed and shook his head. "Is that all? Well, it'll be ok. I'm remembering bits and pieces, so...it's ok."He repeated and stood up. "You got me all worried it was something important."

"It is important! The 'bits and pieces' you remember are bad memories! And what's worse is, Shigure-san and Yuki-kun haven't come back yet! How will we ever-"Tohru stopped, and her puffy blue eyes stretched wide. Kyo could just imagine a little light bulb above her head light up with a "ding!"

"What...?"Kyo asked.

"Well, it may be...useless, but...we might go to see Akito-san...and maybe...Or! Or maybe, if we even go to see Hatori-san...Yes! Maybe...Oh, well-if we're not intruding..."

"Tohru, I don't know who these people are, but if they can help...maybe that'd be good,"Kyo encouraged, just wanting her to shut up and stop crying.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Huh? Who could that be, at this hour?"Tohru murmured. It was almost 9:30. She stood and hurried downstairs to answer the front door. ""Um, yes?"she said, before realizing it was her two best friends, Uo and Hana. "Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Hello!"she added brightly. Then she remembered what happened a while ago, when she didn't know who these people were. She had acted strange, and thank StarClan(A/N-Yes StarClan, ha ha, I had to do it. No one gets it unless they read Warriors...sigh.) that the two hadn't found out what happened, and had left as abruptly as they had come.

"Tohru."Hana said,"I see by your waves, that you've been cleaning."

Tohru smiled. "So, you guys, do you want to come in? I can make something...and I have the left overs from dinner..."

"Great Tohru!" Uo laughed. Hana agreed.

Kyo walked slowly down the stairs. "Is it...? Oh, them again."He sighed, spotting the two sitting on the couch, and Tohru in the kitchen.

"Hey orange top!"Uo laughed.

"His signals are different, still..."Hana muttered.

"Oh? Hasn't he been cleaning?"

_'Why the hell are they still calling me orange top?!_'Kyo thought. Something of it struck his memory. He ignored.

"Kyo-kun!"Tohru called him. He looked toward her.

"What?"he grunted.

"Would you like some of our left overs?"Tohru nodded at the food she was reheating and preparing on plates.

"Nah..."Kyo turned to walk back up stairs, when the yellow-haired dude shouted, "HEY! Orange top! Don't be rude, come sit with us!"

"Y-yes, Kyo-kun. Come on! Please."Tohru agreed. Kyo sighed and went over to the kitchen and stood with Tohru: the only one of these people he knew. For now.

"Kyo-kun,"she whispered, "if you talk to them, Uo-chan and Hana-chan I mean, y-you might remember something..."

Kyo nodded blankly and moved a bit closer to Tohru. She gave a small squeak and pushed him about an inch away. "Kyo-kun...be careful!"She began taking trays out to her friends. Kyo followed. She placed the trays in front of Uo and Hana and circled back to the kitchen. Once again, Kyo followed. She found two pairs of chopstics and brought them out. Kyo followed.

"Ah hah hah! Dude, you're like a chick with its mom!"Uo laughed. Tohru coughed smally and blushed.

* * *

After the "freaks", as Kyo called them, left, Tohru and Kyo sat down on the couch where Uo and Hana had been before. It was quite late by now, but neither was at all tired. "Kyo-kun,"Tohru said, giggling. "You really WERE like a chick..." 

"I didn't know what to do...I didn't fit in."Kyo replied.

Tohru sighed and stared sadly at her hands. "You-you didn't remember anything, did you? I was watching you, and. It didn't seem to go well."

Kyo shook his head no, his orange hair waving around.

Tohru hunched over her lap. _When will this end? I want...I want to go back to being happy all the time. I want to go back to our normal life. I want...I want Kyo-kun to love me again._


	11. Praying can help you with Anything

**So...on with the story!!!!!!Phantom says hi...Mew. Anyway, this I think Is gonna be the one with Hatori and sturf...YAYYYYYY!!!!!!**

* * *

Tohru grabbed her coat and placed it on her shoulders. It was a cold day. 

"Kyo-kun? Are you ready?"she asked. Kyo walked down the stairs and sighed."All right. C'mon."Kyo stomped out into the cloudy cold. Tohru stopped behind him.

"Well...?"he said. "You think _I'm_ supposed to lead the way? Yeah, uh-huh. Sure, let's go get lost."he said sarcastically.

"R-right!"Tohru scampered up and pointed. "Um, ok. Let's go, it's this way."She led for a while, but became a bit slower with every step. She was finally behind Kyo, letting him lead. _He knows the way!_She thought. _He's going, he really does know the way! He doesn't know he knows it though. Whadda you call it? Um...Unconciously! Yes!_ (A/n-If you don't get that...well it's ok, but it's not unconciously! Heh.)

Kyo stopped in front of the main house. "Uh. Dude, it's...here right?" Tohru nodded and smiled encouragingly. Although she knew Kyo could find it, and she'd probably just get them lost, she found Hatori's house.

"Oh...I hope we're not intruding-"Tohru started, just as the door to Hatori's house burst open. "EEk!"Tohru stepped back.

"Eh? Honda-kun?"Hatori asked, looking at her quizzically. "And Kyo?"

Kyo stared at Hatori cautiously.

"Um! Hello, Hatori-san! W-we're sorry, um, for barging in on you! But...well...we have um, a bit of a problem."Tohru said, doing her little bow.

"Alright then. Come in, I guess."Hatori went in, Kyo and Tohru following, and sat on a chair.

"Well. Hatori-san."Tohru started. "Um. Kyo-kun...had um, an accident."

"He doesn't look hurt to me...or anything."Hatori said, his eyes sweeping over Kyo.

"Oh! No, no. Um...a different sort of accident. A...memory...accident."Tohru finally said, staring at her hands in her lap.

"W-what?!"Hatori jumped up. "What do you mean?"

Tohru told the story they remembered about Akito erasing their memories. (A/n- For you peeps who didn't know that, yup! It wassssss Akito!NOT Hatori, ok?)

"There's not really anything I can do but recommend you try as hard as you can to find Kyo's memory."Hatori shrugged.

Kyo had been silent the whole time. But now, he spoke: "Why...do you keep saying I LOST my memory? And I have to FIND it? It's not lost! It's...gone! Ok?"

"Kyo-kun..."Tohru started. Kyo glared at her. "Listen. You remembered the way all the way to the main house! You'll remember, I'm sure of it!"

Kyo sighed. "Come on!"she said. "I know where we can go, and then I can garantee that you'll remember soon!"Tohru stood up and said thank you to Hatori. As she left, Kyo followed. Like a chick.

* * *

So then, Tohru and Kyo went to Kyoko's grave. And Tohru prayed. _Mom, Kyo-kun really doesn't remember! And we need your help! Please! Watch over him and help him! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I love you. And...and I love Kyo too. Please help him! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Kyo coughed. He was a bit different than usual, so he didn't say it out loud, but he wondered what would help by praying.

And he'll be amazed at what it could do...

* * *

They're getting shorter...and shorter. Wow. -sighhhhh- Well, I don't have much time! SOOOOOOOOOOO review please! Thankx! 


	12. They're Back

**Yup. I am back. To stalk you. Mua ha ha...not.**

* * *

Kyo and Tohru walked back in the house to find a strange sight. Kyo was confused, and Tohru, shocked.

"Yuki-kun? Shigure-san?!"Tohru gasped.

The two men sitting on the floor in front of the tv looked around. They both stood up. "Hello, Tohru-kun! And...Kyo."Shigure said.

"Hello Honda-san, was there any trouble when we were gone?"Yuki asked, glancing at Kyo. Tohru stared down at her feet. "..."

"Honda-san?"he asked. Tohru looked up. Her face was red. "Oh, no! Not at all!!!! Um...I'll, just go...prepare dinner. You must be hungry?"

Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo all nodded. "Well, I need to go upstairs for a second first!"Tohru said, glancing at Kyo and passing him to walk up the stairs. Kyo followed. Like a chick.

Tohru stopped outside Kyo's bedroom door. "Kyo-kun. You don't remember these people, do you?" Kyo shook his head no, his orange hair flipping around. Tohru sighed. "Well, I think you should stay in your room then." Kyo nodded, obeying Tohru.

Tohru made her way down stairs and into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Kyo didn't come down to eat dinner with them. So after everyone else finished and left the area around the kitchen, Tohru slipped in there and prepared Kyo a plate. She took it up to him. Being the clutz she is, though, as she was walking upstairs, she almost dropped his plate. "Eek!"she twisted around and caught it just in time, then breathed a huge sigh of relief and continued up to Kyo. 

She knocked on his door. "Hm?"came Kyo's muffled grunt.

"Um, can I come in?"Tohru asked. "Yeah." Tohru came into Kyo's room with the food. "Here."She said.

Kyo eyed the plate then took it. Tohru sat on his floor, noticing, as he sat on his bed with the food, that Kyo was extremely grumpy. He was almost exactly the same as before, except...

"Kyo-kun? Why are you in such a bad mood?"Tohru asked, tilting her head.

Kyo grumbled something inaudable. Tohru coughed smally.

Kyo sighed. "Well, I dunno. Those people are...strangers to me. And I dunno...they don't seem to like me much."He shrugged. Tohru didn't mention that it was because he got into fights and ruined Shigure's house and that he was the cat, Yuki was the rat.

"Ok, Kyo-kun. So..."Tohru stared at his plate. With no food on it. He must have been hungry! "Then, you wanna...go sit on the roof with me?"

Kyo said, "Nuh-uh,"gloomily. Tohru frowed at him worriedly. "Ok. Well, is there anything you need?" He shook his head. "Bye then."Tohru stood and walked out, sad because of Kyo's mood. He hadn't even been like that before he lost his memory!


	13. YuYu and Kyonkichi The Best of Friends

**Mua ha ha Tohru has an evil plan today...I wonder how it'll work out...(Remember, I'm making this up as I go along. The only part I actually know what's going to happen is the ending. I know the last words that will be spoken. And who they'll be spoken by. Mua ha ha)**

**

* * *

**

_I have an idea! It might not work, but I hope it will_. Tohru cleared her throat. "Kyo-kun!"she called through to the upstairs. She heard a muffled "Huh?" from Kyo. "Would you please come here for a second?"

"..."

"Please, Kyo-kun?"

"..."

"C'mere Kyo-kun! C'mon c'mon!!!!!!"Tohru pleaded very out-of-character-like. She listened and heard shuffling and Kyo came downstairs. Tohru smiled.

Kyo walked downstairs to see Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure sitting on the couch. "Uh..."

"Sit down Kyo-kun!"Tohru said happily, indicating a seat next to her.

"I'd rather not..."Kyo began and took a step back. He didn't want to spend any time with people he didn't know but they knew him. Weird.

"Kyo-kun, please."Tohru said.

"Godammit Tohru, how do you do it?"he muttered to her as he sat down.

"Do what?"Tohru tilted her head curiously in that cute way.

"Get me to do whatever you want..."

Tohru just turned to Shigure and Yuki. "Ok. Well...you see...That is, um..."She had practiced it in her head so many times, had planned it out, had imagined their shocked reactions, but not that it was the real thing...She couldn't even say it.

Shigure played a fake drumroll on his left leg. "Tohru-kun's about to announce something bi-ig!"He sang.

Tohru laughed a little. "Um."She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "Well, you left Kyo-kun and I here alone for a week, and--"

"TOHRU-KUN, YOU'RE PREGNANT?! OMIGOD! HOW'D YOU DO IT, POOR FLOWER?!?!?!?!!? OMG, AAYA! AHHHHH! KYO HAS SUCH A DIRTY MIND..."Shigure burst out before Tohru could finish.

"Uhm, NO."Tohru said. "Well. We both...lost our memories." Silence. "And... I have mine back now. But Kyo-kun..."

She and the two other boys turned to look at Kyo, who, in turn, stared back, tense-looking, and smiled weakly.

Their mouths dropped. "That proves it. He definitely lost his memory!"Shigure declared.

"Huh?!"Kyo asked cluelessly.

"You smiled."said Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru all at once. Kyo looked at them like "what the hell, I never smiled before?"

Tohru giggled. "Well, now you know!"She shrugged. "And now maybe you'll eat meals with us, Kyo-kun? I dunno...But I'll go make dinner now."

Kyo stared away. While he did that, Tohru waved her hand at Shigure and Yuki, saying "come on". And she led them to the kitchen for a moment. "All right guys. Kyo-kun is worried about you treating him badly and...well, I wondered, if maybe...maybe, you would re-meet him, please?"She grimaced at how un-politely she'd said it. Oh well. It needed to be said.

To her surprise, they both nodded right away! They went over to Kyo, and Tohru watched them.

"Hello. I'm Shigure Sohma, perverted dog."Shigure stuck out his hand for Kyo to shake. Kyo looked at it unsurely.

"I'm Yuki, the rat. I never hated you, I was jealous of you. Not that you remember, huh?"He also stuck out his hand.

Kyo felt a bit better after Yuki said what he did, and shook both their hands, smiling.

"I'm Kyo...um, cat. I really care about Tohru."Kyo said.

"You'd better care for her, after what she's done for you."Yuki laughed. He knew Kyo loved her. And now, he was ok with it.

Tohru smiled at them all giantly and overwhelmed with joy. She watched as Kyo and Yuki actually talked like friends! They were starting over. Her eyes filled with tears, but she cooked dinner anyway.

* * *

That night, as Tohru sat in bed, listening to Yuki and Kyo, still talking downstairs, laughing, she was the happiest she'd ever been. Kyo wasn't so lonely. A few moments later, Kyo and Yuki said good night and Kyo came up and knocked on her door.

"Uhm, yes?!"Tohru asked. Kyo came in. "Thank you, thank you!"Kyo ran to her like a little kid and hugged her.

"Kyo-kun!"Tohru gasped. POOF. Kyo flattened his kitty ears. That stupid curse inturrupted the best moments.

Kyo gave her a little nudge with his wet nose to her nose and licked her cheek. Tohru giggled.She pet his little head and scratched behind his ears. He purred.

"Honda-san? Is everything--"Yuki came into view.

"Oh, hello Yuki-kun!"

"Oh! I heard noise, and...well, ok. 'Night Kyonkichi!"Yuki waved and walked away.

Kyo meowed good night back. He looked up at Tohru. "'Kyonkichi?' You let him call you that?"

Kyo nodded blankly.

Tohru laughed, coughed and smiled and cried all at the same time, giving her a massive head ache. "Ha ha! You never used to let anyone call you that! And Yuki-kun would never want to call you that either! You guys are so happy with each other!"

Like Kyo thought before. The curse interrupted the best moments. Kyo turned back into a human, sitting on Tohru's lap. Tohru stopped everything, but coughed one more time and stared at the ceiling. "Kyo-kun..." Kyo stepped off her and put his clothes on. "Yeah."

"I'm so happy that you can be such good friends."Tohru repeated.

"Tohru,"Kyo said, sitting beside her on her bed,"YuYu's a good friend and all, but you're the best person in the world." (Kyon has his own nickname for Yuki. And, yeah, I just made that up)

Tohru blushed. Kyo turned Tohru's head to face him, and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Tohru was crying. "What?! Why are you crying?!"Kyo asked panick-ish.

Tohru shook her head. "I thought you would be alone! I'm so happy! You and Yuki-kun can be friends! I am SO happy!"

"I'm never alone, as long as I have you."Kyo told her all mushily.

This just made Tohru cry harder, and happier.

* * *

Yup. That was extra mushy and extra ooc. Please review and thanks to all those people who have reviewed, but I wish I had more!!! Omg sorry, I'm not trying to be selfish...3697 hits, 59 reviews? I mean, you could at least say something like "I read. Ok. I hate it. Ok. Bye" or something lol/. I don't care!!! Anyway! See ya


	14. Lean on my shoulder

**Ok! So...now. I'm not sure exactly what's happening now, but it has nothing to do with gigantic toes...or does it? Hmmmm...

* * *

**

Tohru woke up leaning against something, and was sitting up. She grunted and opened her eyes. There she was, sitting on her bed, leaning on Kyo's shoulder. And his head was propped on top of hers. She smiled.

"Kyo-kun...?"She decided not to wake him. She slowly and carefully got up, holding Kyo's head and letting it rest gently on Tohru's bed. She then crept downstairs to make breakfast...

As she was standing there in the kitchen, she gazed out the window. It was one of those beautiful days. The sun was shining, the birds were singing...

Just then Yuki walked over to Tohru. "Honda-san..."

Tohru looked up. "Oh, good morning Yuki-kun! You sure are up early!"

"Yeah, I know."Yuki smiled. "So, anyway. Honda-san. About Kyonkichi..."

"Eh?! Kyo-kun?! Is...is there something wrong with your friendship? Oh, my! I-"Tohru began panicing. Kyo was just too happy being friends with Yuki!

"No! No, Honda-san, he's cool. I just...I wanted to thank you. For, you know, making us friends."

Tohru made a little 'o' mouth, then smiled. "Oh, it was nothing Yuki-kun!"

"Also,"Yuki continued.

"Oh no! Is it about my cooking, no! I know I need to improve-"Tohru was rambling again.

"No,"Yuki sighed patiently. "I was going to talk to you about his memory. What happened that made you regain your memory?"

Tohru was surprised he asked. She blushed as she remembered what had happened: Kyo had kisseed her on the roof, and she passed out and almost fell off. The kissing part was the embarrassing part. "I...don't remember..."she muttered, untruthfully, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes you do!"Yuki said. He knew she did, he knew it!

Tohru walked over to her breakfast. "I- I have to finish breakfast."

Yuki sighed. He gave up, for now, and walked away. What could it be? Why wouldn't she tell him?!

* * *

Kyo woke up. He looked down at the unfamilliar bed under him. It was pink...

WHAT?! He sat up quickly, perking his cat ears, looking around the room. He was in Tohru's room. He relaxed. Tohru was gone; probably making breakfast. Kyo rolled his eyes at the weird girl.

"So, Tohru. What if I find you a nickname?"Kyo asked downstairs in the kitchen.

Tohru glanced at him. "Um...Do you really want to?"

"Mmmmmm...How about..."Kyo thought for a moment. "RuRu? Nah, sounds too much like YuYu. Ummm... Toto. No." Kyo thought some more and now there was silence except the sound of Tohru's wonderful cooking.

"Ru-chan is something Uo-chan and Mom used to call me."Tohru said thoughtfully, shrugging. "But I'm not sure you'd want to call me that..."

Kyo looked at her. "Yes! Yes, that's perfect!" Yuki walked back in then.

"What's perfect?"he asked without very much enthusiasm.

"Ru-chan! Ru-chan is perfect."Kyo smiled a bit. Tohru watched the two boys. When Kyo smiled, Yuki smiled back. They were the perfect match for being friends. What would happen when Kyo got his memory back? Would it be like this, or would it be normal?

oOo -Pancakes are something you feed to chickens when they're digital pregnancy test fails. No eggs for them. (Random Sentence)-oOo

Tohru set the table for three, and was about to put a fourth set on there, but asked first, "Uhm...should I wake Shigure-san?"

Yuki looked at her from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Kyo, playing Dai Hin Min.

"Oh! Honda-san. Right, I forgot to tell you, he went on a 'Pervert Day' with...him."Yuki said the last word with pure annoyed hatred. Which meant one thing:

"Shigure-san went with Ayame-san...where?"Tohru asked. She knew Yuki well emough to know 'him' meant Ayame.

"It's supposedly where they go on a shopping spree. Stupid perverts."He muttered.

Tohru nodded and brought the food out. "Okay, guys! I hope it's good! Please tell me if it needs improving!"

Kyo sighed as he walked over to the table with the delicious scent. "Relax. Geez, Ru-chan."

As soon as they were all sitting, about to eat, the phone rang. Kyo stood and went to get it.

Tohru and Yuki didn't start eating until he got back, but...

"Ru-chan! It's for you."

Tohru blinked and walked over. "It's the blonde girl,"Kyo whispered and went back to the table.

"Hello?"Tohru said...

oOo -Evil penguins play hide-and-go seek with sticks and vmpire teeth (Random Moments)- oOo

Tohru walked back to the table, the two boys looking at her expectantly.

"Uo-chan wants to come over today. So...she is. For lunch. Is that ok?"Tohru asked hastily.

Yuki and Kyo nodded. Finally the got to eat their food!...

...---!#$&()

After breakfast, Tohru could be found washing dishes, Yuki reading, and Kyo watching Tohru. As she turned the water off and dried her hands, Kyo asked from behind her, "Ru-chan?"

Tohru turned.

"You wanna go sit on the roof?" Tohru seemed to like that. And he liked it too...

Tohru nodded. She followed him outside and up the ladder. They sat down beside each other.

* * *

** The end! And guess what? Next chapter, is the big moment...It's...It's...Stay tuned to find out what it is XD but I think you can guess! So anyway: People ask me if Kyonkichi is Kyo's full name or something. Um...I dunno, I don't think so, but Aaya calls him that and he hates it, so I thought of it. And I also made up Ru-chan and YuYu. Because Yuki hates "Yun-Yun" even though it's so funny. Does "Yun-Yun" sound like "onion"? My friend thinks it does...I guess so. It's like, "HI ONION!!!!" lol nice.**

** -Kyo Rox My Sox XP**


	15. Memories We'll Never Forget

**Dun-Dun-DUUUUNNNNNN!!!!! This is a biiggggggg moment, over here...Now Yuki might have been right. I'm not saying about what, but you'll have to see...

* * *

**Later, the door bell wrang. "I'll get it!"Tohru said happily, knowing it was her friend, Uo-chan. She had just set the table when Uo-chan came. She opened the front door.

"Yo, Tohru!"Uo-chan said.

"Hi Uo-chan!"Tohru led her to the table, where Yuki and Kyo were waiting and talking animatedly. Uo blinked, surprised at them. "I'll be just a moment."

Tohru walked in the kitchen, and walked back out a few seconds later, holding a pot of Ramen. Uo was still staring, unblinking, at the cat and the rat, getting along so well.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! Let's eat."Tohru sat down between Kyo and Uo.

"Tohru...What happened?"Uo asked, looking rather scared.

"Huh?"Tohru was confused. What had happened?

"Kyo and The Prince are...f-f-f-...friends...?"Uo said disgustedly and incredulously.

Tohru laughed. "Oh, that. Well, let's just say, they've sorted out their differences."

Kyo and Yuki were now scarfing down the ramen. Kyo stopped for a moment. "Hey Ru-chan, where's Shigure?"

Yuki and Uo just now noticed that he wasn't there.

"Oh, he's still out with Ayame-san. He called a little bit after Uo-chan and told me he's staying with him over night."Tohru answered.

Uo just realized something else, too! "Tohru...He called you Ru-chan..."she muttered.

Tohru slurrped some ramen before answering. "Yes. Um...Well, we all have these nicknames, see...and, well, Kyo-kun couldn't think of one for me, so, I told him!"

Uo nodded. "And what are their nicknames?"she asked.

Yuki answered. "He's Kyonkichi," and then Kyo answered, "And he's YuYu."

Uo looked very confused. "Wow. This is like a different world."

oOo- People or pancakes, dogs or dudes, we all like to eat chocolate cake when we're about to die!(Random Sentence)- oOo

Uo soon left. Tohru went up to sit on the roof. By herself. She sat with her head resting on her knees.

She sort of agreed with Uo-It was weird to see the two boys being friends...

Tohru stayed on the roof for a long time. She watched the clouds float by, watched the birds fly, watched the trees swaying in the cool wind. Tomorrow was Monday. They would go back to school. (They were on a two week vacation.) At least, Tohru and Yuki would. But what would Kyo do? He couldn't exactly go to school.

How long would it be? How long would Kyo sit at home, going nowhere because he lost his memory? Tohru thought as the sun was setting. The sun sunk beneath the trees, and then Tohru heard thunder rumble somewhere off in the distance. She also saw a flash of lightning. She jumped; It had scared her. She looked up at the gray clouds and a single drop of rain hit her on her nose before she remembered to go make dinner.

She almost would have stayed there through the rain, and all night if she hadn't remembered. Tohru didn't know why, but she was just feeling that way. But as soon as she stepped inside and the rain started pouring, she thought something good was going to happen today. She walked over to the tv, where she heard it on, and saw Yuki and Kyo sitting in front of it, talking. They didn't even notice her.

"...but Ru-chan is out there in the rain!"Kyo said.

Yuki replied, "Well, you can't go after her! You're a cat! And you'll just pass out!"

It never occured to Tohru that they had been wondering about her. "I-I'm sorry! I'm right here!"

They looked up. "Good."Yuki nodded and crossed his arms. "Now would you please tell this fool that if he had gone after you in this weather, he would pass out."

Tohru shrugged. "It's kind of true, Kyo-kun. You don't want to get sick!" She was very happy as she realized that Yuki was acting so harshly because he _cared_ about Kyo.

"So, what would you like for dinner?"she asked them, also sitting down.

"Fish?"Kyo asked, while Yuki said, "Cheese." But the moment they said those things, all sources of light and electricity deminishing. Tohru whimpered as a flash of lighting luminated the room for a second.

"Tohru. It's ok. It's just a storm."Kyo said, ignoring her nickname in this serious situation.

"I don't think we should be worrying about dinner anymore."Yuki said, as he heard Tohru scuffling to get up. Tohru stopped and they all three got in comfortable positions and sighed in unison.

The sat in silence for hours, Kyo absentmindedly stroking Tohru's hair and, once in a while, kissing her. It seemed to calm her.(Kyo stroking her hair, I mean. Not the kissing. Although that couldn't have been so bad either.) Yuki started snoring eventually, and then Tohru's head suddenly plopped onto Kyo's shoulder. He kept stroking her hair, although she was asleep. Kyo rested his head on top of hers and also fell asleep, though very lightly, as most cats tend to do.

All three jumped awake when the sound of the tv came back on. It was still very dark out side, and Tohru checked: It was 11 PM. Instead of making dinner, Tohru prepared some snacks for them all, and the sat in front of the tv to eat them. Kyo hadn't stopped stroking her hair except when she was in the kitchen. He didn't seem to be paying attention, but Yuki looked at Tohru quizically. Kyo was quite fascinated by Tohru's hair.

oOo- Singing and dancing, the cow jumped over the moon, but landed on the milky way and drank the milk she had given to it to make its name come true. (Random Moments)- oOo

At midnight, Yuki went to up to bed. Kyo and Tohru stayed there. Tohru sighed as Kyo still stroked her hair.

The pitter patter of rain slowly subsided as the clock turned to 1 AM.

"Ru-chan. Let's go sit on the roof,"Kyo said. He held her hand and they went to sit on the wet rooftop.

Kyo sighed. Tohru sighed. They both sighed; For no apparent reason. They just really enjoyed sighing.

"Ru-chan, you guys have to go back to school tomorrow, right?"Kyo asked. Tohru nodded, sadness in her eyes.

"You can't go with us, I'm afraid. Because...Well, you know..."Tohru said sadly.

Kyo nodded. Just as the sun came up, he felt a knot in his stomach, and his head started spinning. "Ru-chan..."he whispered painfully. What were these feelings? He was about to buest with pain, his guts splattering all over Tohru...Okay, so he was exaggerating.

"Kyo-kun? Is something wrong?"Tohru asked from nearby. Kyo only heard her, he couldn't see.

He kissed Tohru. She wasn't surprised, she was getting used to it.

Kyo was feeling extremely hot, although the weather was cold after the storm.He hugged Tohru, which, lately, didn't surprise Tohru either. What did was this: Instead of turning into a cat, Kyo passed out.

"Kyo-kun?!"Tohru gasped. "Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!"She shook him, trying to get him to wake up. "Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun!"

Why was he not waking up?! He couldn't have just died! He had passed out! Then realization hit Tohru. Kyo had passed out, exactly the way Tohru had when she recovered her memory. This was what was happening to Kyo. She smiled and waited a few minutes for him to wake up.

He opened his eyes blearily, seeing Tohru loom over him, her famous smile on her face.

"Welcome Home, Kyo-kun."

* * *

**Woo-hoo! So guess what? This is THE END. Yes, of the story. Unless...**

** Does anyone want me to continue, like with what happens after this? Cuz I could. But I just loved the way that ended. Mua ha ha. Anyway, tell me if I should continue!!!**

** THE END(?)**

** -_Kyo Rox My Sox_**


	16. Epilouge

**Ok. Well, I'll do an epilouge. Yes. And then I'll make...a sequal!!!! (Is that a good idea?)**

Yay! **Well anyway...here we go. It's about Tohru trying to break the curse. Her and Kyo are a couple in the beginning! Yay! And...it'll have something about what Akito thinks of all this. (This, was a major preview)

* * *

**Tohru, Kyo and Yuki went to school together the next day. Kyo was a bit different. In a good way! He was a bit nicer...

Kyo and Tohru were going out. Yuki was bitter to find out, but he was OK. Speaking of YuYu and Kyonkichi...Were they still friends?, you may ask. Well, here we go...let's find out.

(Begin Kyonkichi and YuYu's flashback) They were standing in the house, arguing, Tohru watching on helplessly.

"Damn rat! I'll beat you this time!"Kyo said, cracking his neck and getting ready for a fight.

"Oh will you?"Yuki asked calmly. This wsn't affecting him at all.

"Was that a THREAT?!"Kyo screeched. Tohru winced. "Um..."

They ignored her. "No."Yuki said.

"I'LL BEAT YOU!!!!!!!"Kyo growled, very loudly.

Yuki walked very close up to Kyo, and said quietly, "No. I think I'd beat you...Kyonkichi."

Kyo's eyes widened, then he relaxed and almost smiled. "Damn YuYu..."he said. (The End of YuYu and Kyonkichi's flashback)

They didn't even care that Akito had done it. They were all just happy that it was over. At school, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, all spaced out in every class until the lunch bell rang. Sitting at lunch with Uo and Hana, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all talked. Yuki and Kyo talked happily, while Tohru talked to Uo and Hana. Then, the two boys caught Uo's attention. "Oy, they're still...friends?"She whispered

Tohru nodded and smiled. She noticed Hana staring at them in surprise, also looking, uncharacteristically, freaked out. ...

But they all soon got used to it. Everyone, except the Sohmas, that is. Hatsuharu, Momiji, Ayame, Rin, Shigure, Hatori, and all the other Sohmas were almost disgusted. Though no one let Akito know. About Kyo's two secrets: Being best buds with Yuki, and going out with Tohru. Not even Shigure hinted about it.

As Tohru sat, watching her friends and her boyfriend talking, she thought all was peaceful for the moment. Until she dreadfully remembered that the Sohmas were under a terrible curse.

She sighed silently.

One day, she would find out how to break the curse.

* * *

That's the end, which brings us to the sequal: Don't Forget They're Cursed. Hm, that's a familliar name...Hmmmmmmmmmm. I wonder where from? Anyway. Yeah. (If you think of a better name, which I'm sure anyone but me can, tell me!) 

Thanks to Super-Kyo, we know now that Kyonkichi means "Lucky Kyo" and that Kyo's full name is "Kyou" which is what they call him in the more Japanese manga. (Kyo and Kyou are both correct.) And Super-Kyo doesn't know why they call him "Kyon" instead of "Kyou". And I guess that explains why Ayame calls him "Lucky Kyo" In the anime...(I could have figured that out...)

So thanks. And thanks to everyone who read! I still only have like 86 reviews...I thought by the end I'd have like 100. But my hopes were too high...By 14 reviews...Too Bad. But thanks again people! And it feels so good to finally say that this story is COMPLETE!

See ya all (hopefully) in the sequal.


	17. The Sequal!

**Ok people! This is the last time I'll ever update this story! And I'm just saying...I've made the first chapter to the sequal! Sooooo go look!**

** P.S. Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

** Kyo Rox!**


End file.
